Run Away
by Ketchum
Summary: Six months since the journey has ended, Misty runs away (again) and gets caught in a storm, where will she go? what will she do?


Run Away  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon sorry!  
  
Fifteen-year-old Misty Waterflower smoothed her hair into a ponytail and tied it back with a blue hair tie. She stretched her arms above her head and slightly leaned forward on her toes. Suddenly she jumped high into the air. She began to fall, 2 feet, 6 feet, 12 feet, until SPLASH! She hit the water. She sank down foot by foot until her toes touched the slippery bottom. She pushed off and within seconds her head pierced the surface. Such peace, she always loved her morning swim.  
  
She had been living at "home" in Cerulean City with her three sisters for the past six months. Before that she had spent five years traveling with her friends Ash Ketchum, Brock Slate, and Tracey Sketchit. One of her friends, Ash, had competed in four Pokémon league tournaments. Finally in the fourth, he received first place and was satisfied with his status and decided to take a break throughout the next season, to train his Pokémon. He was staying in his home in Pallet, so he could receive help from the acclaimed Professor Oak. Six Months had passed since they split up, and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey had returned home. The group kept in touch fairly well, even if it was only through e-mail and the telephone.   
  
Misty leaned her head back and began doing a back float. She looked above her to the ceiling, made of windows. It was a bright and sunny day. Then, suddenly she was splashed. Startled, she went underwater and swam to the wall, grabbing the edge and wiping her eyes. She looked up to se her beautiful blonde sister.  
"Daisy!" she shouted.  
"Sorry sis, I needed you're attention,"  
"Well, you've got it now, so what is it?"  
"There's a challenger here,"  
"And that matters to me because . . ."  
"You need to battle Misty!"  
"But I was the last one to battle!" she began counting on her fingers. "It was me for the last five times Daisy! It's some one else's turn now!" she said aggravated. Battling took a lot of work, and she was burned out.  
"Misty! Like! We have a show tonight! We can't risk messing up our beautiful styles!" she shouted.  
"Daisy, that's tonight," she said more calmly, she didn't need another argument. "I have to start working the desk for you guys at half passed noon, please?"  
"Gawd Misty! You're so lazy!" she screamed.  
"What would you do if I weren't here?" she asked.  
"Oh would you please just shut up! That threat is so old!"  
Misty hated this; she always gave in, but not today. She hauled herself out of the pool and angrily grabbed her towel off the stand. She marched up the steps and out of the door way.   
"Misty! Come back here! There's a challenger waiting for . . ." Misty slammed the door before Daisy had a chance to finish ". . . you."  
Once Misty reached her room she slammed the door. A small Egg-Pokémon sat on her bed. "Toki!" it squealed with delight.  
"Sorry Togepi, Mommy's a little mad right now," she said opening her dresser drawer. She threw some clothes on the floor and put on a blue shirt and some shorts. She quickly dressed, and ran a brush through her light red hair. She put Togepi in a pokéball since it learned a few weeks before and seemed to love it. She placed it in her old red knapsack, and whipped it over her shoulder. She tied her shoes and marched down the steps. Violet and Lilly were standing by the door.   
"So, Misty? Are you battling or not?" Violet asked her.  
"NOT!" she said as she slammed the front door behind her. She heard a roll of thunder, and looked around, but it was sunny. "Creepy" she shuddered. "Alone again," she sighed. Where better than to start where she started years before? She headed for her favorite spot at the lake.   
*****  
Misty looked at the sparking water, it had been only a few days before when she had been here, to think. She came here to think a lot. She leaned against a tree and tried to get her mind on something other than her sisters. 'This is where I met Ash,' she thought 'I miss him so much,' she sighed and slowly sat down. 'Why haven't I talked to him? I talked to Brock and Tracey, and they've always updated me on him. It's been almost six months! I can't believe that!'  
***FLASHBACK***  
"I can't believe we're splitting up," Brock said.  
"It's only for a year, and it's not like we'll loose touch," Tracey pointed out. Misty could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't know why. It may have been the good-byes, it may have been the thought of returning to her sisters, or it may have been something else. Tracey and Ash shook hands as Brock and Misty hugged. Then Ash and Brock shook hands while Tracey and Misty hugged. Then, Brock and Tracey shook hands while Ash and Misty stood in front of each other blushing. Ash reached out and grabbed Misty's hands.   
"I'll miss you," he said. Misty could barely hold her tears in.  
"I'll . . . I'll . . ." she took a deep breath, "Bye Ash," she said hugging him. She cried the whole way home.   
***END FLASHBACK***  
Misty continued to think about all the things that had happened over the past six months, this was the fourth and final time she had ran away in that time. Each time she had thought about the consequences, then given up to them and headed home. However, this time was different, the consequences overruled. Slowly, she fell into a deep sleep, not realizing that it was starting to drizzle.   
*****  
Ash sat at home staring at his computer screen. Just then the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Ash honey, is that you?" said the all too familiar motherly voice on the phone.  
"Hi Mom!" he said excitedly.  
"I was just checking in, I miss you honey!" she said. Delia Ketchum had been at a conference for the past three days.   
"Only four more days Mom," Ash reminded her.  
"I know," then she turned away from the phone. When she turned back, she said "Oh, I have to go now," Ash nodded. "Oh, and honey, are you feeding the Pokémon and doing everything on the list?"  
"Yes Mom, I love you, bye," they said their goodbyes and hung up.  
He turned back to the computer and there was a flash of lightning. It had been raining very hard for the past few hours. He opened up his e-mail program, and waited for the little voice, however, as usual, there was none. "No New Mail" read the screen. Ash sighed, and then the phone ran again.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi it's Daisy,"   
"Daisy! Hi! How's Misty?" he asked eagerly.  
"Well that's what I was calling you about; I was hoping you'd know, is she there?"  
"No, why would she be here?" he asked, confused.   
"Ash, you don't have to lie for her, it would be better if you just told the truth,"  
"Daisy! She's not here! Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, actually, Misty ran away again,"   
"What? You sure she didn't just 'step out' again?"  
"I'm sure Ash; she seemed really serious this time. It's pouring rain, and I'm starting to worry, I figured she'd go to you of all people, but I guess not, I'm gonna call Brock and Tracey and see if they've seen her. You don't mind keeping an eye out for her, and if she comes calling me, right?"  
"No, not at all," he said, why did Misty have to be so stubborn?  
"Thanks, later, bye," she hung up on him very abruptly. Her manner worried Ash. He sat down and flipped on the television.  
"And our big news story for the night, an escaped convict is running loose in the Viridian vicinity. If you live in the towns of Cerulean, Viridian, Vermillion, Pallet, or Pewter, it's strongly recommended that you remain indoors if possible. That, on top of the heavy thund . . ." Ash shut the TV off and ran to the door, grabbing a poncho.   
"Pikachu, I'll be back in a few minutes! If anyone comes to the door, check who it is and open it ONLY if it's someone we know!"  
"Pika!" he heard from the computer room. Then Ash shut the door and looked into the dark rainy night. He had a feeling where Misty might be. He ran towards viridian forest.  
*****  
Misty woke up and looked around, it was dark, and she felt a chill run up her back. Was it raining? She shivered and realized she was wet, and very confused. She thought for a moment, "I must have fallen asleep," she stood up, soaked. She wondered where she could go. She was in the middle of nowhere! Then it hit her, Ash's house, but if she went there then she'd have to tell Mrs. Ketchum she'd run away again. She didn't want to see the look on her face, but she was desperate. She headed towards the Ketchum residence.   
*****  
Ash took the quick way to get to the lake. He knew Misty tended to go there when she was upset, although she would never admit it. He pushed through the bushed and looked around, no one in sight. He groaned, "Maybe she was serious this time," he thought. Daisy had called a few times before asking if Misty was there, but she had always come home that night, claiming she had "just stepped out" according to Daisy. Daisy sounded different on the phone this time, almost genuinely worried. Thinking about this made him worry even more. He hurried home. When he arrived, he shut the door and walked into the computer room. Pikachu was sitting in front of the screen, scrolling through some pictures of Pokémon, "Any mail?" Ash asked.  
"Pi," he frowned.  
"That's what I thought," he sighed, heading into the living room. He flipped on the light, in the hall, and turned the deck light on.  
Misty stood outside, slowly reading for the door to knock when the outside light came on. She almost jumped out of her skin. She collected herself, taking a deep breath, and then knocked.  
Ash jumped at the sound at the door. "Who could it be?" he wondered to himself. He slowly turned the door knob, and pulled the door open. There was a flash of lightning, and standing in front of him was Misty.   
"Misty?" Ash asked. She was surprised at the sound of his voice. It didn't sound like Ash, but she knew it was him. She nodded and stepped into the house, shutting the door behind her.   
"You're all wet," he pointed out.  
"No kidding," she responded. Taking her backpack off and hanging it on the coat hanger. She looked at Ash, he looked different. He wasn't wearing the usual traveling outfit she was so used to seeing him in. In a short six months, he had grown taller; she had to look up to him now. They stood there in silence a few moments.   
"Is everything okay?" he asked, Misty nodded. She could feel the tears again, but she refused to cry, not in front of Ash. "Misty . . ." he said approaching her.   
"You got tall," she stated, changing the subject, trying to lighten the mood. Ash laughed, she was back.  
"I guess I did, so, you want to change into something dryer?" he asked.  
"Yea, mind if I take a shower?"  
"Nope, there's some stuff that you left upstairs, and you can go in my mom's shower,"  
"Where is she?"  
"My Mom? A conference,"  
"Oh," she said somewhat disappointed. Although she would have to tell her she ran away, she would have someone to talk to about it. She started heading upstairs. "Be back soon" she said and ran the rest of the way.  
Ash walked into the computer room again.  
"Pi, pi Chu?" (Who was that?) Pikachu asked.  
"Misty," Ash responded.  
"Pi Chu, pi ka Chu," (You must be relieved) it added.  
"Extremely," Ash responded. He picked up the phone to call Daisy, but there was no dial tone. He hung up and tried again, silence. The phone was dead. How was he supposed to tell Daisy he found her? He walked back into the hall and hung his rain coat up. Then he walked into the living room, plopped onto the couch, and flipped on the news. A few minutes later Misty came down the steps. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Ash.  
"Feel better?" He asked. Misty nodded and then yawned.  
"A little tired, but hey, what do you expect when u fall asleep in the rain?" she joked.  
Ash thought for a moment, he hadn't talked to her in a long time. "Misty, I missed you."  
"Huh?" she was surprised by his comment. "I missed you too," she responded.  
"Well then, why didn't you return my calls or e-mails?"  
"Huh?" she asked again. "You never did that!"  
"I did too! I left messages with Daisy,"  
"Well she must have not given them to me,"  
"Oh, well e-mail then?"  
"I haven't checked it in ages,"  
"Oh, well then," there was silence.  
"You called?"  
"Well duh!" Misty smiled to herself.  
She looked over to him. "You know, you seem really different," she said noticing even more changes.   
"That's funny cuz you seem exactly the same," he said looking at her, realizing that wasn't true. Her hair was longer, and a lighter shade of red, and she seemed somehow smaller, but that was probably because he had gotten taller. "So why'd you leave?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I talked to Daisy, she called all four times that you've run away," Misty felt embarrassed.   
"Oh, I wasn't running away, just stepping out," she explained.  
"That's what she told me, but she seemed more concerned this time, so what happened?"  
'Jeez, he seems almost smart!' Misty thought to herself.  
"Just another argument," she told him.  
"Oh," a year or two ago, he would have said it was her fault, but after spending some time with her sisters, he got to see the real side, and the fact that she had grown nicer towards him and the other boys, he knew it was her sisters.  
"I don't want to go back this time though," she stated. "I . . ."  
"You what?" he asked. She took a deep breath.  
"I want to be with you. I miss traveling,"  
"Well, in 6 months we'll be on the road again,"  
"I don't think I can last that long," she felt like she was going to cry again. She sighed, and before she could say anything else Ash pulled her into a hug.   
"Well then, I guess your just going to have to stay here," he whispered. Misty couldn't hold it in anymore, she began crying.  
Ash chuckled a little bit, "Oh Misty, you don't have to cry," they just sat there for a while, Misty crying on his shoulder.   
Misty stood up, "Well I probably should be on my way,"   
"Misty wait," he said, just as there was another flash of lightning, and the power went out.  
"Oh no!" Misty shouted.  
"Pika!" Pikachu shouted from the other room. Lots of Pika-noises, equivalent to curse words, could be heard. (No! All of my hard work!) Pikachu came running into the room with a flashlight in its mouth.  
"Per Ker," it said through its teeth.   
"Hi Pikachu," Misty bent down and patted the small electric rodent on its head. Ash bent down and took the flashlight out of its mouth. He walked over to the window and noticed the street light was on!  
"We probably just need to flip the circuit breakers," Ash said.  
"Where is that?" Misty asked.  
"Basement,"  
'You mean, where there's ghosts and stuff?"  
"Some things never change,"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asked.  
"Nothing, come on, lets go," The trip headed downstairs. They stopped once they reached the bottom of the steps and heard a creaking on the steps behind them. Misty grabbed Ash's arm tightly. "Misty . . ." he warned, even though he somewhat liked the idea of Misty using him for comfort.   
They slowly walked over to the circuit breakers. Ash opened up the door and shone the flashlight over the circuits. He flipped the ones that needed it, and one by one you could hear the power coming back on. Once they were all flipped, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all headed back upstairs. Misty yawned.  
"Tired?" Ash asked. Misty nodded, "Let's get ready for bed." Misty grabbed her backpack from the foyer and went upstairs. Meanwhile, Ash turned the unnecessary power out downstairs. Misty went into Ash's room and looked around, still the same old room. She took Togepi out of its Pokéball and tucked it into bed next to Pikachu's. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and headed to the guest room. She walked in and set her stuff down. Then she decided to walk downstairs and see if it was okay with Ash if she went to sleep. She walked out the door, and slowly walked backwards to shut it.   
At the same time, Ash was walking up the steps and saw it as the perfect time to scare Misty. He stood right behind her and when she turned around she walked right into him, quite started.  
"Ash Ketchum!" she shouted, looking up into his eyes, completely melting, "wow, you really did get tall," she said half in a daze. Ash slowly put his hands on her waist and leaned forward. Misty too leaned forward, and before they knew it they were locked in a kiss. Ash reached behind her and opened the door, little by little they walked into the room, and the back of Misty's legs hit the bed. She leaned backwards, and soon they were lying on the bed. They broke the kiss. "Wow," Misty whispered.   
"I love you Misty," Ash responded.   
"I love you too," she replied, putting her hands around his neck. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him again, ever so gently.   
*****  
Brock grabbed his raincoat and ran out to the car. He jumped in and slammed the door. He couldn't see a thing. He turned the windshield wipers on and slowly backed out of the driveway. He drove towards Pallet town as fast as possible.  
*****  
"Misty?" Ash asked.  
"Mmhmm?"   
"Why didn't you say something earlier?"  
"Same reason as you, scared to death," they smiled.  
Ash pulled the covers over them a little more. He rested an arm over Misty and closed his eyes. "Good night,"  
"Night," she yawned, cradling his warm arm.  
*****  
Brock pulled into the Ketchum driveway, the house seemed dark. He jumped out of the car and up to the door. He knocked, and knocked, and rang the door bell, but there was no answer. "Oh come on Ash!" he growled. Just then he could hear the fiddling of the lock. The door popped open and there stood Pikachu on a chair.   
"Thanks buddy, where's Ash?" Pikachu pointed upstairs. Brock ran up and peaked into Ash's room, no Ash. He went over to the guest room and opened the door. He flipped the light on and started walking around the room. Ash sat up. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
Brock threw Ash a shirt that was on the chair. "Get dressed Ash, we have an emergency,"  
"Emergency?! What happened?" he said somewhat quietly.   
"Misty's missing, didn't you talk to Daisy?"  
"Wait what?"  
Misty sat up, "I'm right here Brock," she said groggily.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," his eyes popped out of his head, he started to walk backwards out of the room. "I never thought,"  
"Get back here," Ash said, hoping out of bed.   
"Is this for real?" Brock said somewhat amazed. Ash and Misty nodded. "I knew you guys would finally come to your senses!" he almost screamed. "Oh, we have to call Daisy!" Brock said pulling his cell phone out.  
"Hey,"  
"Brock? Did you find her?"  
"Yea, at Ash's,"  
"Why that little . . ."  
"What?"  
"He lied!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He said he didn't know where she was!"  
"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this . . .Ash," he said handing Ash the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" screamed Daisy.  
"What?"  
"YOU SAID SHE WASN'T THERE!"  
"She wasn't, but she showed up later and the phone lines were dead,"  
"Sure Ash, whatever you say! Tell her she can stay there for all I care!" and then she hung up.  
"Jeez," Ash said handing the phone back to Brock.  
"Well I guess I should be going," Brock started.  
"No wait, we'll have some tea!"  
*****  
"So, if everything you say is true, then Daisy had the wrong Idea, and you two are an item now," Brock smiled.  
"Yup," the other two said in unison.  
"Wow,"  
"Yea, wow,"  
*****  
"Six months?" Brock asked as he walked to his car the next morning.  
"Yup! Be ready!" Ash shouted back!  
"See ya!" Misty shouted.  
They shut the door.  
"So, I guess this means your going to be living here from now on," Ash smiled, hugging her.  
"I guess so, Togepi always did like it better here," she smiled too.  
"Let's go make breakfast," he suggested.  
Pikachu ran into the room with a bottle of Ketchup.  
"PIKA!"  
"Sure Pikachu, we can make hash browns for your ketchup," Ash responded.  
"It still baffles me how you understand him," Misty said as they walked into the Kitchen.  
"Some things will never change," Ash laughed.  
  
Some things will never change  
  
  
  
So? What's u think? PLEEZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANX!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
